


“I love you.”

by ragingred



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Because there aren't many fanfictions with female Tim Drake, F/M, Female Tim Drake, Mentioned Damian Wayne, Mentioned Dick Grayson - Freeform, Very very drunk Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingred/pseuds/ragingred
Summary: “I love you,” I think, Tim didn’t say.





	“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first of all I don't think I've ever thanked you guys for either giving kudos, bookmarks, or even leaving comments so thank you very much.
> 
> Even though sometimes I forget to include them in the notes, I just want you to know everything you give regarding to my fanfictions (kudos, bookmarks, comments, views even), I treasure it with evrey single fiber of my being and you are all awesome.
> 
> I really love writing female Tim and I have already made some of the fanfictions using her instead of the regular male Tim, I hope I did her justice if not, feel free to inform or scold me in the comment section below.
> 
> My knowledge concerning Batman and JayTim is really limited. I'd like to call myself still very new to this fandom because the knowledge I have just came in bits and pieces from Tumblr and other fanfictions. I had read some of the comics but I'm sure it's still not enough.
> 
> If you don't like it, please don't read it or even stop reading it all together because it will be easier for the both of us that way. This fanfiction is un-beta'd and it probably has typos and grammatical errors. I apologize about that because English isn't my mother language and please be aware of OOC-ness.
> 
> I just wanted to write fluff regarding JayTim and I hope you enjoy it, even a little bit.

Jason cupped both of Tim’s cheeks in his hand, scowling at the girl’s face. She looked surprised for a slight second then schooled her expression to show him a blank face. He hissed and squished her cheeks together, making her lips pucker as he leaned closer to her.

It was enough to make Tim yelp and stare at him wide-eyed, cheeks aflame at the lack of distance between them. What the hell was happening? She tried to pry his hand away but since Jason was stronger than her at that moment, she couldn’t do anything.

Jason breathed out, Tim grimaced at the alcohol in his breath. “Fuck you, Timmy,” he seethed, blue-green eyes glinting under the dim lighting of the bar.

Tim wondered how she could hear him over the sound of the loud music in the room. Yes, they were in a club. Dick somehow chose that it was a good idea to drag Jason and she along with Damian since the little brat wasn’t so little anymore. In fact, Damian was a teenager, Tim couldn’t really bother to remember his age unless it involved teasing the younger male.

Tim sighed in exasperation with a roll of her eyes, it was actually kind of difficult because Jason still had his hands on her cheeks. Damn it all. “’ay, ’emme fo,” she struggled in his hold and Jason let her head go.

Only to grab her wrists and tug her forcefully closer against him, she stumbled forward with a startled squeak and couldn’t hold back the heat rushing onto her cheeks as Jason gradually invaded her personal space.

“Fuck, Timmers. Why the _fuck_ are you so pretty?” he sounded so confused and Tim was too because _what?_

Tim blinked several times at him as Jason let go of her wrists, clearly not understanding what was happening. Had Jason drank that much alcohol for the past few minutes? “Uh, what?” she repeated with a wry laugh.

“ _You_ ,” he seethed and Tim flinched at the harshness in his tone, “You’re so fuckin’ beautiful it should be _illegal_ ,” he continued on.

Tim was glad Dick chose to bother with Damian on the dance floor because if he were to see this, he certainly would be recording the whole thing and Tim didn’t really want anyone else to know about this side of Jason. She wouldn’t hesitate breaking Dick’s phone if that was what it would take to keep this memory to herself.

“I’m–excuse me, _what?_ ” he shook her head to distinguish the light-headedness she was feeling.

“Jesus fucking _Christ_ pretty bird, have you _seen_ yourself in the mirror?” Jason looked outright angry–Tim felt like she was missing something very important in their current conversation.

Tim was about to answer with another confused ‘ _what?_ ’ but Jason rambled on. “You’re so beautiful it’s _surreal_ , Timbo,” when he breathed out, it smelled like alcohol and Tim grimaced. “I’ve been startin’ to think recently that you mighta been an angel in disguise after all this time,” his laugh was wry as he shook his head.

“But y’know what? I suppose butterflies really don’t know how beautiful they are in other people’s eyes,” his blue-green eyes grew soft, almost fond, even. “I just wanna say that you’re really beautiful Tim,” Tim’s body shuddered lightly at his words.

“You might not know it but I just thought you should know anyway,” Jason did something that Tim would guess as a shrug of his shoulders because it looked like he was just leaning back on his stool, Tim had a mini heart attack because she thought Jason would fall.

“And when you fight– _shit_ , baby bird, in my eyes you looked like you were doing ballet or some shit,” he laughed breathlessly whilst shaking his head in disbelief. “You were really graceful, y’know that? But I guess you don’t, I feel stupid for noticin’ these kind of things about you,” he smiled but for some reason his expression looked distant.

“I am so fucking smitten by you and you probably wouldn’t realize it–I mean, why would you? You have that Superboy kid, yeah?” it sounded more like a rhetorical question as Jason kept on yapping. “What was his name? Conrad? Constance–wait that’s a girl’s name,” he frowned quietly.

Tim chose to listen closely to him instead, ignoring the loud bass vibrating against their bodies. She hoped that it _was_ from the music and not from how hard her heart was beating. With her fingers now tapping the glass of juice she was holding, Tim bit onto her lower lip.

It sounded wrong when Jason was confessing to her when he was drunk. Should she say something to him? But what the hell would she say?

Jason’s laughter brought her back to reality though, he was now propping his head with his fist as he leaned onto the bar. Blue-green eyes focusing on her an her only, Tim’s cheeks heated up involuntarily.

“You could still kill me and I’d probably be okay with it,” Tim wouldn’t though, kill Jason that is.

How come she didn’t know that Jason was _this_ lovesick? Did Dick know about it? Damian? Babs? Stephanie? Or maybe even Cass? Hell, Alfred had probably known all along but chose to be quiet about it.

Somehow Tim felt oddly left out. It was like the information was right there under his nose but he couldn’t see it.

She felt stupid for not realizing how Jason felt towards her. Was she really that _oblivious_?

Her chest squeezed at her own thoughts and when she glanced at him through the corner of her eyes, Jason was humming to himself with his eyes closed. He seemed to be at peace like this despite the loud atmosphere inside of the club, Tim’s heart swelled at the sight of it.

When the colorful lights passed by Jason’s face, Tim was struck at how _handsome_ Jason was. Not that she didn’t know that the ex-Robin was already attractive–hell, she used to have a _crush_ on him for God’s sake.

Speaking about crushes, it made him think over her feelings towards Jason. Did _she_ like Jason? She didn’t mind whenever he was around though. Sure there was that one period where Jason kept on trying to kill her but she could understand why.

When she had talked to Bart and Kon about it, they shared a confused look and then in the most deadpan voice ever, said that she was in love with Jason. Of course, Tim used denial–it was thankfully pretty effective.

But now, facing the man himself, Tim couldn’t really deny the fact that she was drawn onto Jason like a moth to a flame. Maybe it was the bad-boy vibes he was emanating or maybe the way he showed his care about her in subtle ways but Tim found herself more and more pulled towards him–like a magnet.

Tim glanced towards him a glance yet again and was met with Jason’s blue-green orbs, he flashed her a lopsided smirk and shrugged his shoulders. “Sorry, it’s pretty hard to keep m’eyes to m’self when there’s someone pretty sittin’ beside me,” was all he said as he fumbled with the glass he was holding.

With her crystal blue eyes focused on him, Tim gradually shut out the music and other people around them. “Jason, I’m,” she paused, gnawing on her lower lip. Would Jason remember it if she were to say it right now? Well, she could say it any other time but somehow right now seemed like a good time to do it.

Apparently, he had heard her because now he was facing her with a curious look on his face. It was actually just one of his eyebrows raised but it was enough of a gesture for her to continue her words.

“I love you,” _I think_ , Tim didn’t say.

Jason visibly tried to comprehend what Tim was saying and when he finally understood, he stumbled back–Tim caught his arm and pulled him back into place–and Tim had never seen Jason blush so hard before, it was hard not to look away from him now.

He covered a hand over his face but even then Tim could see the redness on the tip of his ears. It was cute. She could only stare at him awe–more like _gawk_ but whatever. This was a precious moment for her so people could just go mind their own businesses.

“Fuck–how many of these did I drink?” was all he said instead, “I can’t believe I’m hallucinating right now, how embarrassin’,” he stared at her with a loopy smile. “Thanks Tim, I love ya too,” he hummed under his breath.

Tim’s breath hitched, she wanted to argue that Jason had probably thought that she meant that she loved him platonically but he was wrong. She really wanted to argue with him about it. “Jay–I’m not kidding,” as she rested a hand on his knee, Jason looked like his head had been dumped with a bucket filled with ice water

She took her hand away out of reflex, afraid that she had hurt him, and they both stared at each other wide-eyed. Jason looked a lot sober now compared to before. “It’s up to you how you want to react to it but–I do, I’ve been in love with you for a while,” she tried very hard to ignore the heat in her cheeks.

The bartender handed Jason a glass of water and Jason emptied it in one go. “Are you serious?” he questioned with a hoarse voice, Tim winced because of it.

“Jason, I wouldn’t joke around in this kind of situation,” she kept her eyes locked with Jason’s then, “Besides, it’s not like you’re not attracted to me either considering how you just confessed your undying love to me,” Tim was trying to lighten up the mood, judging from the snicker coming from Jason, she was doing a pretty good job.

The tension in his body visibly dissipated. Letting his guard down as he propped his chin, Jason’s lips curled into a broad grin. “So, ‘ _for a while_ ’ huh?” Tim scoffed at the way he wiggled his eyebrows to her. Great, he was being childish now. “How long is this ‘ _for a while_ ’ thing exactly?”

Sadly, Tim had promised to herself not to hurt drunk people but there were lots of drunk people in the club and–she lost her train of thought when Jason grinned toothily at her. “I can’t believe I could’ve been dating you after all this time,” he then groaned into his hands.

Tim just gave him a sympathetic smile and a pat on the shoulder. “In your defense, you confessed your love to me when you’re drunk so in case you’ll never be drunk when I’m around again, I’d say the chances are like once in a blue moon,” she hoped she sounded reassuring.

Jason held her hand before she could put it back on her lap and stroked his thumb over her knuckles. With a low hum, he pressed his lips onto the skin. It was a little scarred because of their nighttime activities but it was a sign that she could take people nearly twice her size. It was something to be proud of–like a medal of some sort.

“Go out with me, Tim,” Jason looked at her through her eyelashes.

It was in Tim’s body to reply with such sassiness so she replied with “I thought you’d never ask,” as she batted her eyelashes playfully at him.

Jason barked out a laugh and Tim froze on the stool as she stared at Jason’s smiling face.

She could feel the butterflies flutter in her stomach and something inside of her just knew that despite every chaos that were to happen in Gotham, she’d be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, I only own the plot and my writing style. The idea itself is from Tumblr actually, it has 80 sentences of fluff prompts and I have had written some of them, all I need to do is just re-read them before I post them and there are probably several mistakes I missed along the way. 
> 
> I hope I portrayed them well, if not, feel free to tell me through the comment section. Well, honestly speaking, in case you feel or notice that something is weird or inaccurate, please do inform me. I am very nervous so please be gentle with me.
> 
> Feel free to leave critiques, bookmarks, comments, kudos, anything.
> 
> Let's meet again in another fanfiction!


End file.
